A Normal Man? I Think Not!
by AglonAuthor
Summary: When Bruce gets injured, Alfred makes him take a vacation. Where does he go? New York of course. What happens when he meets the friendly neighborhood wall crawler?
1. Chapter 1

1

Bruce Wayne sat down on the chair by the computer. He winced and grabbed his shoulder. That night hadn't gone very well for him. He had a rough time with the Joker. Alfred walked in with some bandages.

"You said you were injured master Wayne."

"Not severely, but yes. What do you think happened to it?" Alfred took off the armor on Batman's chest and took a look at it. "I'd say you tore a muscle. Possibly fractured something."

"Well I've had worse. I need to get back out there." He tried to stand but Alfred sat him back down into the chair.

"You've been ignoring your injuries far enough sir. You rest for at least a week."

"A week?! Who knows how many innocent people with have been killed by then!"

"Everyone needs a break," Alfred explained, "even Batman."

Bruce sighed. "You're right. I need a vacation. Just for a week."

"Where will you go master Wayne?" asked Alfred. Bruce thought for a moment then said, "New York City."

"May I ask why you choose New York?"

"My father took me there once, remember? It's where I got my first scar. It's also the reason I hate roller skating. It's a good place. I haven't been there since I was a kid. It'll bring back memories."

"When do you suppose you will leave sir?"

Bruce picked up his jacket and began to climb the stairs out of the Batcave. "A.S.A.P." he answered simply.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Are you sure you don't need me to come too master Wayne?" Alfred asked as Bruce packed his bags. He'd scheduled his private plane to leave in five minutes. "I'll be fine."

Bruce was about to close the suitcase when Alfred stopped him. He opened it and looked in the bottom. The batsuit was folded at the bottom. "May I ask why you're taking this with you?"

"I'm not planning on using it. But you know, just in case." Bruce closed the suitcase and dragged it down the stairs.

"Just in case? It won't be Gothom you know. Not many of the people there will know who Batman is. Not unless they have visited Gothom City before."  
"I'll be fine Alfred, stop worrying so much," he said shouldering on of his bags.

"Do you have everything you need?"

"I said I'm fine, I have everything." Bruce walked out the door over to the plane. He stashed away the bags and was ready to take off. As the plane rose into the sky, Alfred waved farewell, and Bruce waved back.


	2. Chapter 2

2

The private jet came to a slow descent and landed in one of the runways of the New York airport. Bruce exited the plane and walked inside. He walked past the souvenirs and postcards and walked outside. He waved down a taxi and got in.

"'Ey, you're Bruce Wayne! That billionaire from Gothom City, owner of Wayne Enterprises!" the taxi driver exclaimed.

"That's correct. Can you take me to the downtown motel?"

"Why certainly, that's my job ain't it?" The car started and they drove down the busy streets of 'the city that never sleeps.'

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Bruce Wayne walked into the downtown motel and walked up the the check-in desk. "Hello, may I help you?" asked the woman at the counter.  
"Yes, I made a reservation here."

"Name?"

"Bruce Wayne."

"Can I see your I.D. please?" Bruce took out his wallet and showed it to her.

"Ah yes, the famous billionaire, Bruce Wayne. You room number is 104," she said giving him a pair of keys. "Glad to have met you." Bruce nodded and headed up the elevator. He opened the door to his room and set his things down on the bed. He put the suitcase with the batsuit safely tucked away inside under the bed.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Bruce walked down the sidewalk when something caught his eye. A newspaper box was filled with newspapers, but that wasn't strange at all. What was strange, was that on the cover of the newspaper there was a man in a red and blue suit with a full face mask what seemed to be clinging onto the side of a building. On his chest was symbol that looked sort of like a-

"Spiderman," a man said, passing by. The sound of his voice made Bruce jump. "Pardon?"

"Spiderman. It's the third time this week he's caught some criminals or thugs of some sort."

"Did you say, Spiderman?"

"You from another planet? How can you not know about Spiderman?"

"Well I'm just visiting for the week. I haven't been here since I was a child." The man kept walking down the street. Bruce took a quarter out of his pocket and inserted it through the slot. He pulled out a newspaper and sat down on the nearest bench. "Spiderman," Bruce whispered to himself. He opened up the newspaper and began to read.

Spiderman arrested five  
people last night, who had  
robbed a bank and tried to get  
away with fifty-thousand dollars.  
On June 3, it will have been  
three years since his strange  
and sudden appearance.  
Because of such an event, the  
prison are putting up extra  
guards and extra precautions,  
knowing people will try to escape  
because of this three year  
anniversary.  
In more news, the sports...

Bruce looked the top right corner of the newspaper to find the date. It was June 2! He needed more information on this, Spiderman, and he didn't trust the internet. He needed an actual person to talk to. He looked at the caption under the photo. 'Pictures taken by Peter Parker'. Maybe he'd know something.


	3. Chapter 3

3

**A/N: Here comes Spiderman! Bum bum bum! And thank you Noodle Fanatic for being my first reviewer! (I caught the Master of Disguise reference) No, seriously. My first reviewer. EVER. I only recently ghost this account. (As in yesterday) Yep. This is my first fic. Well, I actually wrote a Harry Potter one but deleted it before I had a chance to post it…I'm uncordinated when it comes to saving and deleting… ANYWAY! On with the story :)**

Peter walked into the elevator of the Daily Bugle office building. He'd just handed in some more photos for next weeks paper. He needed to get ready for tomorrow night. He'd probably be on patrol all night just like last year and the year before. He stepped out of the elevator and onto the first floor.

A man was sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting room. He stood up when Peter walked in. "Excuse me," he said, "Do you know if Peter Parker is here right now?"

"Actually, I'm Peter."

"Bruce Wayne," he said shaking his hand.

"I've heard of you, Gothom City right? Do you need something?"

"Yes um, I'd like to know more about this Spiderman."

"What do you need to know?"

"I don't really know, just more. Like, his abilities, when he came around, things like that."

"Well why are you asking me?" Peter asked suspiciously.

"Well take his pictures for the Daily Bugle. I figured you'd know more things than other people."

"Well I wouldn't say that but I do know about everything there is to know. His powers are Spider-Sense, he can cling to any surface, and he can shoot webs."

"Wait, powers? As in real superpowers, not just good at combat?"

"Well he uses mechanical pieces to shoot webs, but other then that, yes."

"What's Spider-Sense?" ask Bruce.

"That's sort of hard to describe. He just knows when something's coming."

Bruce nodded slowly. Some spiders did have a sixth sense kind of like that. Wow, real powers. Not like him, just a martial arts expert. Spiderman could actually do things he couldn't. "Thanks," Bruce said. Then he left and went back to his hotel. Maybe tonight he could find Spiderman.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It was ten o'clock. Bruce reached under the bed and took out his suitcase with the batsuit. He set it on top of the bed and clicked it open. He put the 'do not disturb' sign on the doorknob of the room.

What Alfred said before Bruce had left whizzed through his mind. "It won't be Gothom you know. Not many of the people there will know who Batman is."  
After getting on the suit he climbed out of the window and onto the roof. It was a lot like Gothom. A big city, with lights, and cars driving down the roads. Not to mention the criminals. By the looks of it, no one had seen him so far. It was hard to travel without the batmobile, but he had grappling hooks, and he could jump from building to building.

••••••••••••••••MEANWHILE•••••••••••••••••

Peter opened his door slowly and looked out into the hallway. All of the lights were off, including including the one in Aunt May's room. Good. It was time for the night patrol. He got into his suit and put on his mask. He crawled out of the window and swung closer to the city and away from the outskirts.

He needed to check on Rykers Island one last time before tomorrow night. Nothing happened last year, but that was no reason to slack off. Spiderman swung from the buildings until he reached the coast. He looked over to the prison. By the looks of it they had taken plenty of extra precautions. Hopefully, tomorrow would be uneventful.

Spiderman climbed to the top of the nearest building and took a look across of Manhattan. He relaxed for a moment and realized all the work he'd done. He'd captured and arrest several villains over these past years. He's kept this safe. Quite a few times he had pulled it away from the brink of destruction. He sat down on a ledge and took a minute to reflect on the day he got bit by the spider in the science lab. Last week it was three years since that. His life was changed that day. What would his life be like if that hadn't happened? Would New York have been destroyed? Would there even be any major villains? Was it because of him they came around. Suddenly his felt his Spider-Sense go off. Who else could be up here?

He stood up and whipped around quickly. A man in a black suit with a cape and a cowl standing behind him. "You turned around before I said anything."

"It's something I like to call my Spider-Sense. Now how'd you get up here. The roof door is locked."

"I have my ways." There was a strange pause and nothing was said. "Who are you?" asked Spiderman. There was a pause before Batman answered.

"I'm Batman."

"Well there we are. Now what are you doing here." Batman wouldn't answer. "Well then, let's just set some ground rules. New York is my town. I've been here for three years starting tomorrow night. This is my turf, and on my turf you go by my rules. First of all, if you try to steal my spotlight, you're gonna get it. Second, you don't know these villains like I do so don't get involved. Third, tomorrow's a big day. I'm gonna be on television, and I'm gonna be patrolling. Don't ruin the moment." Spiderman turned and jumped off the building, swinging from tower to tower.  
Batman watched him swing away further into the heart of the city. He disappeared from his sight and Batman just stood there. He didn't notice it, but a camera stuck to the side of the building with a spiderweb flashed and took a picture.

••••••••••••••••MEANWHILE•••••••••••••••••

"Oh no!" Spiderman said to himself. "I left my camera there! Oh well, I'll get it later. Hopefully that bat guy won't be there. And let's hope he doesn't find it." He landed on the roof of the house and crawled inside. He took off his mask and threw it on his bed. He sat down at the computer and typed 'Batman' into the google search bar. Lists of websites and blogs showed up. Peter clicked on the first one, which was a newspaper article.

A man appeared in Gothom  
City on the 27 of September. He  
called himself, 'Batman'. He  
stopped two thugs and a robber.  
no one is sure whether to trust  
this man or not...

'Wait,' thought Peter, 'Gothom City? But what is he doing here in New York?' Suddenly he remembered something from earlier that day. Bruce Wayne. He was visiting from Gothom. No, he couldn't be. Could he?

**A/N: Whoa, 1,173 words! AN EXTRA LONG CHAPTER! Has Peter found out Batman's true identity? Will they stop fighting with each other? What will happen on the anniversary? Find out, in the next update!**


	4. Chapter 4

4

**A/N Oh…my…pineapples…I GOT MORE FOLLOWS ON THIS STORY! I totally thought this story would be COMPLETELY ignored. Thanks you guys. Thanks sooooo much! GROUP HUG!**

"Peter!" Peter woke with a start. He was sitting at the computer. He heard his Aunt May knocking on the door. "Peter wake up, it's time for breakfast!" He slowly and groggily sat up. He'd stayed up until three thirty in the morning, looking up things on Batman and Bruce Wayne, trying to add things together, trying to find facts.

"I'll be down in a minute!" He got up and looked down at himself. He hadn't even gotten out of his suit! Boy, was he glad Aunt May hadn't walked in. He got into his normal clothes and went downstairs.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Peter looked down at his watch. It was twelve twenty. He still had ten minutes until the ceremony. He slipped away into the ally. He took off his jacket and slipped off his jeans to reveal his Spiderman suit. He put on his mask and shoved the clothes in the bag. He hid the bag behind a dumpster and climbed up the wall. He looked down over the town square. It was time.

••••••••••••••••MEANWHILE•••••••••••••••••

Bruce Wayne stood near the back of the crowd and thought about the previous night. That Spiderman was kind of short. Not by a whole lot, but he was shorter than him. He also sounded familiar. Who was Spiderman?

"Look!" someone yelled. "There he is!" Bruce looked up and the crowd was cheering. Spiderman waved as he swung above the crowd. Bruce glared. He got closer and high-fived people from the crowd. He swung to the other side of a building and out of sight.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Batman stood on top of the Empire State Building. It'd taken a while to get up there, but he needed to think. Tonight was going to be the craziest night of the year and he wasn't planning on being a part of it, but he was part of it anyway.

He looked over the buildings and towers. He looked over the cars down in the street. "I thought I made it clear this city was mine," a voice said behind him. Batman turned around so fast he thought he'd hurt himself. Spiderman was clinging onto the top of the pole. He jumped down silently and landed in front of Batman. "Why are you still here?" Batman didn't respond. "Still not very talkative huh. Well if you're gonna be here I suggest you make yourself useful Bats. Gothom might be upset you didn't stop any villains while you were away." Batman glared at him through his mask. "Surprised? I did some research last night, you're quite the hero aren't you? Stopped three people on your first night of September 27. Well I stopped six. By the end of the week, criminal activity had dropped dramatically. What about you?"

Batman balled his hands into fists. Spiderman noticed this action and gave a small laugh and hung himself upside down from the pole on the tip of the Empire State Building. "Gonna fight me Bats? I wouldn't suggest it. By the way, I know who you are."

"Well, you know I'm Batman of course."

"No Bruce, I know who you are are." Batman ran at Spiderman and ripped him down from the pole and slammed him against it.

"HOW DID YOU FIND OUT!? WHO TOLD YOU?!"

"Wow, calm down Batman, I just added two and two together. You really need to work on your low profile talent. I'm actually quite good at having a low profile. In fact, I'm always considered the nerd." Spiderman slugged him in the shoulder and squirmed out of his grip. Batman held his shoulder (it was the same one that was injured previously) and stumble a little bit.

"Come on, it couldn't have been that bad. I mean, look at that suit! Did I really hurt you through all of that?" Batman looked up at Spiderman and glared. He reached into his utility-belt and took out two batarangs. He threw them at Spiderman who webbed them and swung them back at Batman. Batman dodged them and the batarangs flew off the edge of the building.

"Well if you know who I am, isn't it fair that I get to know who you are?" asked Bruce.

"Sorry Batsie, you've got to do your research. I did mine." Spiderman swung around to the other side of the building where he clung to a window. He thought what the person inside the office might think if he looked out the window right now. He climbed unto the roof again to face Batman.

Spiderman webbed Batman's feet together. Meaning him to fall forward, he instead fell backwards off of the Empire State Building...Gosh, dang it.

Batman however just reached for his trusty grappling gun on his utility-belt. He took it out and aimed it at the nearby building. He was about to fire when something caught his ankles and Batman stopped falling. He looked at his ankles and he was dangling by one of Spiderman's webs.

"I could've saved myself you know," Batman said to Spiderman as he was back on the roof of the building.

"You're welcome. Thanks for saying thanks," he said sarcastically. Suddenly, Batman reached up and tore off Spiderman's mask.

"You?" asked Bruce, shocked.

"Really? Did you really have to do that? Okay, that was low, even for you."

"Well at least now we're even." Batman took off his mask. "Peter Parker right? It kind of helps me understand how you always got such good pictures of Spiderman, or should I say yourself."

"Well-" Peter was cut off mid-insult, by a deafening explosion. He took his mask from Bruce and looked over at Ryker's Island. Half of it was in flames.

**A/N Haha! I left you a with a cliffie! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

5

**A/N Thanks for all the alerts guys! :D**

Rhino ran through the streets of the city, overturning cars and destroying walls of shops. "It feels good to be out!"

"I couldn't agree more," said Electro, bursting a few street lamps and electric signs.

"Where are you now Spiderman?" Doctor Octopus yelled into the sky. "Off celebrating your appearance? Too busy to stop anyone? Where are you?"

"I'm right here!" Spiderman yelled from behind. He swung into him from behind. Doctor Octopus stumbled but managed to steadied himself again. Spiderman landed on the ground in front of the trio of villains. People screamed and ran in every direction.

"Ooooo! I'm sooo scared!" said Electro sarcastically. The rampaging villains laughed. "It's been so long. You ruined me! It's time to be squashed!" Spiderman leaped out of the way just as a bolt of electricity burned the ground where he had just stood. "Stop moving you licorice stick!"

Spiderman was thrown against the wall of a building with a smash. "Hey, I thought I was the one who made the insults," he wheezed. He fell to the ground and looked behind him. Rhino was charging at full speed when something wrapped around his neck and pulled him away. Batman jumped down in front of him and took out three batarangs and threw them at Rhino. "Get behind me," Batman growled to Spiderman. Doctor Octopus grabbed Batman and flung him at Electro.

"Hey watch it Doc!" yelled Electro. Electro threw Batman off of him. Batman got up shakily, recovering from the volts of energy that just hit him. Spiderman leapt in from behind and webbed Electro to a street lamp.

"You okay?" Spiderman asked.

"Fine, you?"

"I'm okay."

"Who are you?" asked Rhino. Batman smiled.

"I'm Batman." He took a small device from his belt and jumped onto the back of Rhino.

"Hey! Get off!" Rhino tried to fling off Batman, but he took the device in his hand had attached it to his back and twisted it. Batman jumped off as the device started blinking. Rhino fell to the ground, twitching.

Spiderman and Batman faced their last opponent. Doctor Octopus circled them. "Well well Mr. Batman, you're more experienced than I had expected. Have you done this before? Do you, by any chance, not belong here?" Batman didn't answer back.

"He's not the talkative type," said Spiderman. Batman glared at him.

"So I've noticed. Well what luck, two squished for the price of one!" Doctor Octopus swung one of his mechanical arms at them. Spiderman leapt over it nimbly. But not Batman. Doctor Octopus's arm snagged on Batman's cape. "I can see why Spiderman never chose to have a cape!" He threw Batman at a building that was under construction. He hit and knocked over a pole. Half of the building collapsed on him. Spiderman looked at the pile of ruble that was pinning Batman to the ground then he looked at Doctor Octopus.

"You have two choices. You could come after me, or you could help your little friend. Take your pick." Spiderman looked at the collapsed building and swung over to it. Doctor Octopus got away quickly while Spiderman was busy uncovering the ruble.


	6. Chapter 6

6

**A/N Okay…guys? I'm soooooo sorry for not updating in like…months. I've mostly been focusing on my other fanfictions because they just got more reviews and attention. Can you really blame me? But now I'm back and I'll try my hardest. The more alerts, the more the chapters. On we go!**

Batman slowly sat up. The sun shone through some clouds. By the position of the sun it had to be about ten o'clock in the morning. He stood up shakily and looked around, and realized he was on top of the Chrysler Building.

He saw Spiderman sitting on the edge, looking over Manhattan. He had his mask off, hair unkempt. Dark rings were under his eyes. By the looks of it, he'd been up all night.

Bruce walked behind him. "Have you ever been in a situation," asked Peter, "where if you let one person die, you'd've stop a villain, but if you saved the person, the villain would get away?"

Batman sighed and took off his mask. "I have been in that situation before. My sidekick Robin had been frozen by one of my enemies, Mr. Freeze. If I hadn't kept to the side of him and gone after Mr. Freeze, he would have died."

Spiderman gave a sad smile. "I guess I chose correctly then. Come on," he said, while putting his mask back on, "We've got an octopus to catch." He swung off the building. Batman put his cowl back on and took out his grappling gun. "I've never had a battle during the day before," he muttered to himself, and followed Spiderman close behind.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• 

Doctor Octopus had freed Electro from the light post and Rhino had regained consciousness. Rhino was tearing apart cars and Electro was blowing the fuse on several signs and stop lights. "Hey Doc., do 'ya think the bug and the bat are gonna show up?" asked Electro.

"I doubt it, the bat got crushed and the bug got distracted!" They all gave a short laugh.

"For your information, it's an arachnid, not a bug," Spiderman said. He clung to a nearby street light. "There's a difference you know."

"Argh!" growled Doctor Octopus in frustration. Rhino charged and ripped the light post out of the ground. He waved it back and forth trying to fling off Spiderman. He just leapt onto a building and out of their reach. Batman came from behind and tripped Doctor Octopus using the bat-cord.

The rope wrapped around the mechanical legs and pulled him to the ground. Spiderman webbed the rest of the arms together. Rhino charged at both of them. Spiderman nodded at Batman and leapt out of the way. Batman took out his grappling gun and swung out of the way. Rhino didn't stop in time, and got his horn stuck in a brick wall.

Electro stood a distance from Batman and Spiderman. "Two against one, I can make this work." He grabbed the fallen street lamp and hit Spiderman. Spiderman hit a wall and fell to the ground. Part of his suit was ripped, burns covered the exposed parts of his skin. Batman tried to punch Electro, but he was flown back by the force of the electricity. He too, fell to the ground. He wasn't unconscious, but he could barely move. He squinted at Electro, who walked over to Doctor Octopus. Doc. Oc. broke the webs and cords. He helped Rhino out of the wall.

"Do you think they're dead?" asked Rhino.

"No," answered Doctor Octopus, "but they won't be going anywhere soon. Come on, let's get out of here before we run into anymore trouble." They hustled out of there quickly. Batman leaned up on his elbow. He got up carefully and shook Spiderman.

"Wake up, come on, wake up!" People started to gather at the scene. Bruce check for a pulse, and feeling none, started compressions. A bit of Peter's mask had burned off, showing a patch of his brown hair and one of his eyes. Spiderman gave a weak cough, and Batman sighed in relief. Spiderman sat up and held his head. "What happened? The last thing I remember is getting hit with a street lamp."

"That electric guy. What's his name?"

"Electro. Huh, figures." He stood and steadied himself on the wall.

"Do you think you can get to the top?" asked Batman. Spiderman nodded slowly and began scaling the wall. Batman ascended up the wall with his grappling gun. They met at the top and talked things over.

"First of all, we need to find out where they're going," said Spiderman.

"Got that covered." He took out a small handheld screen. "This is what I like to call the Bat-Tracker."

"Good. Now we need to-" he cut himself off and grabbed his arm. Batman rolled up Spiderman's sleeve. "You're suffering from first, but mostly second degree burns. You need medical attention."

"I'll be fine, really. Now we need to make a plan."


	7. Chapter 7

7

Batman and Spiderman stood outside an old warehouse. Spiderman climbed onto the roof and Batman stood by the entrance, hidden. Spiderman found a skylight in the roof. There was no glass which was a strike of good luck. He slowly descended down from the roof, behind Electro, Rhino, and Doctor Octopus.

"So what's it gonna be tonight?" asked Electro. "We've already covered the north side and the east side. Should we do west or south?"

"South," said Doctor Octopus, "It's where most of the banks are." They all gave out a laugh. Spiderman held his hand out at Doctor Octopus. He webbed the mechanical legs together, making Octopus fall over. "We know you're there Spiderman! Come out!"

Batman threw four batarangs at Doc. Oc. The ninja star like weapons lodged themselves into each of the legs. The Doctor yelled in outrage. He fell to the ground and Spiderman webbed him to the spot.

Electro tried to shock both Batman and Spiderman, but he couldn't do two at once. The battle was taken outside of the warehouse. Electro stood behind Batman, fighting Spiderman. Rhino charged at Batman. Batman nimbly rolled out of the way. Rhino hit Electro. They both tumbled into a fire hydrant.

"Noooooo!" yelled Electro. He slumped on the ground. Rhino too, fell to the ground with a thud, overwhelmed by the power of so many volts of electricity.

"Well," said Peter, "that went better than expec-" one of Doctor Octopus's out of control malfunctioning arms hit Spiderman and threw him through some chairs and tables and into a wall with a snap.

Bruce ran over to Peter and helped him out from under the chairs. "Are you okay?!"

"That depends," he asked through gritted teeth, "if you break something are you still okay?"

"Well at least you're good enough to still crack jokes."

"Arms are one of the most important things when it comes to Spiderman. What am I going to do?"

"Take a vacation." Batman ripped part of his cape and made a temporary sling. "I did."

"Not really, you still did the Batman thing, just in a different place. That's not necessarily a vacation." He helped him up and out of the warehouse."Do you think your grappling gun can hold both of us?"

"You'd be surprised." He shot at a nearby skyscraper and traveled to the top.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Bruce (now actually being Bruce), stood at the airport, waiting for the private plane. The rest of the week had gone by quickly, taking over Spiderman's job while his arm healed. There'd only been a few criminals, and only the normal ones. Nothing serious. Doctor Octopus, Electro, and Rhino were sent back to Ryker's Island. The plane landed in the runway.

Peter stood by Bruce, arm in a real sling. "Did you get it sorted out?" Bruce asked.

"Yep."

"Your story?"

"I got too close to the fight while taking pictures from the Daily Bugle."

"Do you think someone will actually believe that?"

"Yes."

Bruce sighed. "Well does anyone suspect?"

"No one does, or will, suspect a thing," Peter said confidently.

"For most people it takes a few weeks for a broken bone to recover-"

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not most people." Bruce smiled.

"Master Wayne," said Alfred from the entrance of the plane.

"Coming Alfred!" yelled Bruce. He turned to Peter. "Keep safe kid."

"I'm not exactly a kid anymore, but I'll keep safe. Hey, maybe I'll come to Gotham sometime for my vacation!" he laughed.

"I'd prefer you don't," he said. "But keep in touch!" He ducked inside and the plane flew off.

"Who was that sir?" asked Alfred.

"Let's just say he's an ally." Alfred still looked confused and Bruce smiled. "It's a long story."

**a/N The end! Thank you everyone for supporting this story! Maybe, just maybe, if I find the time I'll write a sequel about Spiderman going on a vacation to Gotham. Sound good? NOT A PROMISE! But I'll try :)**


End file.
